memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Peliar Zel native
, the governor of the Peliar Zel natives]] The Peliar Zel natives were a humanoid species native to the planet Peliar Zel. This species was a member of the United Federation of Planets, their appearance was characterized by a midline nasal outgrowth. The moons of Peliar Zel were colonized during the 1960s, and the governments of Alpha moon and Beta moon throughout the next five hundred years were at odds with one another. By 2337, Trill Ambassador Odan was called in to mediate a major dispute. Over the next thirty years, relations between the Alphans and Betans would again deteriorate to the point of war. The major contributing factor to the situation began when the Alpha moon developed an energy source harnessing power from the planet's magnetic field causing substantial environmental damage to Beta moon. In 2367, Ambassador Odan again negotiated a peace accord between the Alpha and Beta Moons. (TNG: "The Host") In 2369, there was at least one Starfleet cadet of Peliar Zel origin in the observing crowd at the inquest held into the death of Cadet Joshua Albert. (TNG: "The First Duty") Beginning with the year 2369, when the Cardassians had left Bajor and given control over Deep Space 9 to the Bajorans, some Peliar Zel natives called the busy station their home. A male and a female native of this species were often seen on the Promenade or in Quark's Bar. In 2370 the couple from Peliar Zel was integral in kidnapping William Patrick Samuels, a member of the Maquis, for the Cardassians away from Deep Space 9. (DS9: "The Maquis, Part I"). :Apparently they weren't caught or the charges didn't hold, as the same Peliar Zel natives would be seen in many more DS9 episodes as background aliens. A the end of 2371 a female Peliar Zel native was sharing a drink with Morn in Quark's Bar. (DS9: "Facets") By 2372 at least some Peliar Zel natives had made it to Earth, as one was a customer at Sisko's Creole Kitchen. (DS9: "Homefront") and another was seen in San Francisco close to Harry Kim's apartment that year. (VOY: "Non Sequitur") The Peliar Zel couple was also present during the Klingon wedding of Jadzia Dax and Worf (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited...") and was on the promenade when Odo finally admitted his love to Kira Nerys. (DS9: "His Way") People *Lathal Bine (Betan) *Leka Trion *Kalin Trose (Alphan) :See: Peliar Zel natives Appearances * TNG ** "The Host" ** "The First Duty" * DS9: ** "Emissary" ** "A Man Alone" ** "Past Prologue" ** "Q-Less" ** "The Storyteller" ** "The Forsaken" ** "Sanctuary" ** "Rivals" ** "The Maquis, Part I" ** "The Wire" ** "Meridian" ** "Destiny" ** "Distant Voices" ** "The Die is Cast" ** "Family Business" ** "Facets" ** "The Way of the Warrior" ** "Little Green Men" ** "Homefront" ** "Accession" ** "Hard Time" ** "The Begotten" ** "In Purgatory's Shadow" ** "In the Cards" ** "Call to Arms" ** "Behind the Lines" ** "Sacrifice of Angels" ** "You Are Cordially Invited..." ** "Resurrection" ** "Statistical Probabilities" ** "Who Mourns for Morn?" ** "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night" ** "His Way" ** "The Reckoning" ** "Time's Orphan" ** "Image in the Sand" ** "Take Me Out to the Holosuite" ** "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" ** "Chimera" ** "Strange Bedfellows" * VOY: ** "Non Sequitur" ** "In the Flesh" ** "Infinite Regress" * ENT: ** "Dead Stop" Category:Species